I Knew
by Loveless1310
Summary: I knew that one day I would die because of Dean Winchester but I decided long ago that I would follow him into all that awaited. Tag to The End.


Tag to the episode The End. I figured Castiel had to have known what future Dean was planning after knowing him for six years and having some of his powers, if even the slightest amount.

If I owned Supernatural then Dean would take his shirt off in _every _episode lol

* * *

I Knew

I knew that one day I would die for Dean Winchester. I didn't know when or why or even how I just knew somewhere in the back of my mind that he would give the order and I would die because of it.

I guess I kind of realized it when the other angels left and I was turned mostly mortal. It had a sobering effect and I could see clearly my own end.

At first I had denied it but as the years moved forward and Dean grew colder and colder, I knew that he would be the main reason for not only my death, but the death of others that were loyal to him.

I wonder sometimes if they would still follow him if they knew what he would become and what he would do to finally end it all. Part of me wants to believe that they would still follow him because he is a good leader but their instincts would tell them to preserve themselves.

It really is tragic too, that they were so unaware of how they would die. The prophet should have known but then again, maybe he couldn't see his own death. Or maybe his powers left with the angels like mine did. I never did find out.

I was tempted to tell them one day, that I had seen our end, but I realized long ago that humans are fragile. If I told them just how they would die, their little world they created as protection would crumble. So I kept my mouth shut and waited for the right time.

I didn't have to wait long, at least not in my time. Humans moved at a much slower rate then that of the angels and though I was mortal now, I was still accustom to the angels way of living. Those few years passed in a moment for me though I could feel it straining the now empty vessel I was in.

My soul was an angel but my body was that of an ordinary human that put to much faith in our Father. Jimmy Novak died shortly before the other angels left, leaving the body cold and empty and completely mine.

I could tell Dean was shaken by something when he left that morning for another mission. He seemed normal enough but I could still tell by the way he looked at his cabin before he left that something wasn't right. When he told me to leave things be, I was sure something was up. But, being the good soldier I've always been, I followed my commanders' orders.

It wasn't until Dean wondered into my cabin later that day that I knew I would soon give my life for him, at least the Dean of my time.

This Dean was so obviously different from our cold hearted leader. He looked the same only younger. He didn't have the lines on his face from years of a hard fought war. He was also lacking the presence that Dean had when he walked into the room.

He explained to me what Zachariah had told him and I almost wanted to beg him to take the angels offer to become host to Michael. If it meant he would never have to turn into what the Dean of this time had become, I would have asked anything of the younger Dean. But I knew that is not what younger Dean needed to hear.

When our fearless leader returned and the two Deans made a scene, I knew it wouldn't be long now. No one else could see the look in Dean's eyes but I knew that recklessness hidden behind the mask.

Once everything was back under control and the elites had started our meeting with our guest of honor, Dean had started mapping out the plan to take down Lucifer with the newly acquired colt.

And I knew this was it. I would die in this mission. It had been my fate since the beginning but it was still hard to handle and when Dean asked if I was going I almost wanted to say no. But I followed Dean this long without question or hesitation and I would not abandon him now even if he was willing to give my life for the rest of the world.

It almost seemed normal when we set out. I found it slightly ironic how I was the driver and younger Dean was now the passenger. He never liked being the passenger. He didn't have the control when he wasn't driving.

I could have warned him about what his would-be-self was about to do but if I remembered correctly, Dean used to be the kind that would rather die then sacrifice others. He would try to save us and I knew that that could not be done. Not now anyway.

So we just talked. Talked about the beginning of the plague that started the downfall of the human race. Talked about how Dean had lost a little of himself when ever he had to kill someone infected. And then we talked about what happened to me. How the angels left. How they gave up and I was left behind.

I could see the pity and possibly sorrow in his eyes. I didn't much care for young Dean pitying me. I had made my choice when I sided with Dean and I never regretted it, even when I knew he'd be the reason for my death.

We arrived and I'm pretty sure even the others knew now that it was a trap. There was nothing standing between us and Lucifer now and we all knew something was wrong.

I could see the wheels turning in young Deans' mind and when he confronted Dean about it, I saw the shock and disgust on his face. Young Dean would never do something like this and I knew it would be hard for him to understand what Dean had been though to make him like this. To make him sacrifice his friends.

I would apologize for the way Dean turned out but younger Dean wouldn't make it to the beginning of the battle. I guess it's for the best that he wasn't able to warn us, though by now, I'm sure we all know we aren't coming back from this one.

I was at the lead on this mission, being the second most experienced in the group. Dean was supposed to be watching our backs but I knew he was already gone. I think the others knew now as well because Chuck cursed slightly under his breath.

I felt sorry for them. They didn't know what was coming.

As we walked I could feel the demons moving around in the darkness that surrounded us. We wouldn't be able to stop them all.

I think it was Risa who fired first. She finally saw the movement and then the air was just filled with the smell of gunpowder and the cries from the demons around us. But our guns couldn't last forever and one by one, we fell.

Chuck went down first. He was never a hunter and should have never been brought into this fight.

Risa was a good fighter but no one could win against the massive horde of demons that attacked us. We split up and she blew herself up rather then letting the demons have her. She took a dozen or so down with her.

From amidst my own fighting a sound rang out above everything. It was a simple noise. One that no one every really think twice about. But I knew exactly what it meant. That terrible _crack_ that a bone makes when it breaks signaled the end of the resistance as its leader died.

It shouldn't have surprised that I felt Dean die but it did. That connection had been lost for years and I didn't expect it to pop up now. But it didn't really matter since I was on my last breath as well.

And with my last conscience thought I prayed that young Dean would never have to face this future again. I prayed that they stop Lucifer before it ever gets this far. And I prayed that young Dean would never turn into someone who didn't care about anything but hunting.

And now that I'm dead and look back on my time as a mortal, I find I don't regret anything. I knew Dean would be the main cause in my death and I still followed him. If given the chance I would have done it again a million more times.

* * *

And there it is. Hope you guys all enjoyed it ^^


End file.
